Riddle and the Phoenix
by MEStarr
Summary: Harry goes into the chamber of secrets to save Ginny like the book but when hes bitten, something goes wrong....read and review!


**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- Fanfiction**

The basilisk's fang sank slowly into my upper arm. I could barely feel it from the numbness spreading through me. A low whimper escaped my mouth as I felt the ice cold fang hit my bone, it felt like an electric shock.

The enormous serpent gave out a long high pitched wail as the long silver sword I held drove into the upper side of its mouth…straight though and out the other side. The sound seemed slightly muffled to me. It slowly rose up and fell, with a deafening crash, onto the chambers stone floor.

I heard Riddles scream of anger as I lowered myself down from the statue where I stood and stumbled through the water around the huge snake, dragging the sword along the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" Riddle shouted. "It's not possible!"

I ignored him and collapsed on the ground next to the small, fiery haired girl, seemingly asleep. "Ginny…c'mon Ginny!" I breathed, trying desperately to fight the pain. She didn't stir.

"It's no use Harry Potter. Ginny has very little life left in her now. I am stronger thanks to her." Tom Riddle smiled evilly at me, appearing slightly calmer. "You will be dead within two minutes. I'm going to sit here and watch you die Harry. And I'm going to enjoy it!"

Closing my eyes, I closed my hand around the fang sticking out of my arm and pulled it free. A new burst of pain and even more blood streamed down my arm. Everything seemed to be fading out… getting darker.

Fawkes, the huge red phoenix flew down and landed with a soft thud next to me. "Dumbledore's bird can't save you now Potter. Look what it's doing…it's _crying._" He laughed without humor. I glanced down at the bird, sure enough, thick round tears where spilling out of its eyes and landing on the deep wound each with a quiet hiss.

"Get away bird! Get AWAY I said!" Riddle shouted, kicking at Fawkes as he flew off. "Of course… Phoenix tears have healing powers." He thought aloud wondrously.

I remembered Dumbledore telling me that a couple of weeks ago. But I still had the same deep wound. However, something must have happened because everything was now coming back into focus. Riddles face was clearer now.

Seeing better now, I saw, lying on Ginny's stomach, was the small black diary; the reason for all of this. I made a rash decision. I picked up the book with my good arm and put it on the floor in front of mine, the cold, curved fang now held in my hand in poised above it.

"What are you doing?" Riddle asked nervously, stepping forward. "Wha- NO!" he cried as I plunged the fang into the middle of the open book. Dark black ink poured from its pages, spilling onto the already wet ground.

I looked up to see Riddle blurred again. There was a bright ray of light shining through a hole in his chest as he screamed. I removed the tooth from the book and closed it, then forcing it back into the cover yet again.

With one final, slightly gurgled scream, Riddle vanished. The chamber went silent with only the faint sound of dripping water around me. This silence lasted for only a minute as there was a sudden intake of breath from beside me.

I realized my eyes were closed, when I opened them, Ginny Weasley was sitting up, staring at me. "Thank god, your okay!" I sighed, pleased.

"I'm sorry. Harry…it was me….I opened the chamber. But I didn't mean to Ridd-. Where is he?" she looked around nervously.

"It's okay. He's gone."

She sighed in relief, then another sharp intake of breath. "Harry! Your arm. You're hurt." She whispered, noticing the rip in my sleeve and large circular gash. I covered it with my other hand without thinking.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Let's just get out of here." I smiled, changing the subject.

We made our way to the small porthole door at the end of the long chamber. As I had stood up I'd got a wave of dizziness which didn't go; probably blood loss. I pretended nothing was wrong and carried on, stumbling.

Five minutes up the damp, dark tunnel came the sound of slowly moving rocks. We turned a corner and I could just see a flash or red hair near the bottom of the sizable hole that Ron had managed to make. "RON! We're here. Ginny's okay!" I shouted, my head spinning slightly. I could still feel blood trickling down my arm and the sleeve of my robes where wet with it.

"Ginny! Thank god!" he yelled, his ecstatic face appearing in front of us. She clambered through the gap first, I followed closely. Ron was giving her a bear hug as I stumbled through.

"Where's Lockhart?" I frowned, looking around the small chamber.

Ron shrugged, "I sort of wacked him over the head with a rock after he asked if I lived here. He's unconscious somewhere down there, might be waking up soon though." He explained, gesturing down the tunnel.

I nodded, Ginny looked bewildered. "Any though as to how we're gonna get out of here?" I asked as Fawkes soared through the gap and landed on my shoulder.

"Wha-! Where'd that bird come from?" he asked looking surprised.

"He's Dumbledore's."

As we spoke, Fawkes flew over us and hovered in front of us, waving his tail in our faces. "He looks like he wants you to hold on Harry. I dunno, I don't think a bird could carry four people."

"Fawkes isn't any old bird Ron. He's a phoenix." I informed him. "We all have to hold onto each other." Lockhart was awake although very dazed as we sorted it out. Ginny took hold of my ankles, then Lockhart and finally Ron.

A strange sensation came over me as Fawkes lifted us up, like I was as light as a feather. I distinctly heard Lockhart shout, "Amazing! Just like _magic_!" He'd lost his memory clearly. The ride was over too soon and we quickly landed on the cold, wet floor of Moaning Myrtles bathroom again.

"Where now?" Ron asked, getting up; then he noticed my face. "Harry, you're really pale. What's wrong?"

Everything was going white and the spinning was getting even worse. "The basilisk got my arm. Hurts a bit." I smiled, shaking it off. "He knows where to go, c'mon."

Fawkes led us through the many deserted corridors of Hogwarts castle and eventually to the thick wooden door that I'd come to know quite well. We pushed it open and stepped into Professor McGonagall's office.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both sat in chairs across from her, Mrs. Weasley was in tears. Behind them, with his back to the fireplace, stood Professor Dumbledore.

"GINNY!!!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, flying towards her daughter and hugging her. Afterwards she noticed us, and, screaming our names too, gave us both hugs, "You _saved _her! How did you _do _it?" she asked, pulling us into the room.

"I think we'd all like to know that. " McGonagall stated shakily, quite clearly shocked.

Ron and I followed the others into the room and stood near the window. Ron began, "Well, it was mainly Harry-"I raised my eyebrow at him and shook my head. "Well, mainly! Anyway, well, you say it." He finished.

I sighed, over the next hour; I went through and told them everything. Everything from Aragog to the disembodied voice that I'd been hearing, Riddles diary to polyjuice potion. Professor McGonagall shook her head in silent shock at our idiocy during these bits. I was leaning against the wall now, trying desperately not to fall over, my good hand pressed against the wound, still bleeding: how did I have any blood left! I just managed to finish the bit where I got bitten.

"YOU GOT BITTEN BY A BASILISK!! How are you alive?" Mrs. Weasley shouted. I showed them the wound and told them about Fawkes crying on it.

"This is a deep wound. I wonder why his tears didn't heal it; they have healing powers as I said before." Dumbledore mused, peering at the wound. "You should go to the hospital wing after I've talked to you." He turned his attention to the Weasleys, "Now, Professor McGonagall, would you mind escorting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley up to the hospital wing while i deal with Potter and Weasley. Im in no doubt that Ginny here is in need of Madame Pomfreys attention." he smiled kindly.

"Of course. She will be waking up those who were petrified though." she said, Dumbledore nodded, "Very well, follow me." the four of them left the room quietly as Dumbledore sat down at the desk. Ron shuffled uncomfortably; what had Dumbledore meant by 'deal with..', surely we werent going to get in trouble now!

He adjusted his glasses before starting, "Now. You do realize, that over the past few hours, you have managed to break over _50_ school rules. I do recall telling you I would have to expell you if you broke any more." Ron and I exchanged a shocked look. A small smile appeared on Dumbledores face, confusing us both, "Which shows that even the best of us can be mistaken!"

I sighed in confused relief, "As it is, you will both recieve special awards for services to the school. And, I wonder, how about 500 points to Gryffindor...appeice." he mused. Ron blushed ruby red and let out a long, low whistle. Dumbledore smiled again. "Congratulations. But now, i was wondering. Ronald, would you mind taking this letter up to the owlery while i talk to Harry; i believe we need our grounds keeper back!"

"Of course" Ron muttered, taking the letter and walking to the door. He looked back at us just before the door clicked shut, a curious look.

"Sit, Harry." the headmaster offered kindly, i lowered myself onto the chair, dreaming of a warm bed and a body full of blood (...hehehe :)). "And so you met the nutorious Tom Riddle. I bet you had a rather fascinating conversation."

I shifted uncomfortably in the seat. "Yeah. He's Voldemort right."

"That he is. Would you like to tell me anything about it?" he offered, seeming to x-ray me with his peircing blue eyes. I looked down at my bloody robes.

"Well...down in the chamber, i noticed....strange likenesses between myself and Riddle. Like, we even looked somewhat similar!" DUmbledore nodded understandingly however still saying nothing. " And other stuff too. We both grew up with muggles. We both speak Parseltongue, and we're both half blood. That might not mean anything but it seems like it means something."

He kept nodding, "Well you do have a connection." he informed me, my heart seemed to sink. "Let me explain. When Voldemort attacked you and your parents that night, you know he wasnt able to kill you. But through trying to do so, he transferred part of himself into you."

"_Voldermort _transferred _part of himself _into _me_! What! How?"

"Nobody knows how, in fact nobody apart from me knows that.." he mused, " but if happened."

**Blatantly not finished. :) **

**I'm not that good at finishing/coming back to stories so....yee.**

**thanx for reading. reviews are always good! **


End file.
